Une fouine en vadrouille
by Nejysh
Summary: Moi, le plus illustre de tous les Serpentards, je me suis de nouveau honteusement vu transformé en fouine par un Gryffindor incompétent ! Et pour ajouter à ma misère, je me suis fait adopter tel un vulgaire animal de compagnie par mon pire ennemi...
1. Lait, lait lait !

**Présentation :**

**Titre : Une fouine en vadrouille**

**Auteur :** Nejysh (ben c'est moua !)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Couples :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne tire pas de profits de cette histoire, je ne suis qu'une modeste écrivain qui s'amuse à écrire des bêtises :) !

**Résumé :** Moi, Draco Malfoy, le plus illustre de tous les Serpentards, je me suis de nouveau honteusement vu transformé en fouine par un Gryffindor incompétent ! Et pour ajouter à ma misère, je me suis fait adopter tel un vulgaire animal de compagnie par mon pire ennemi, la plaie de mon existence... Harry Potter !

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ma tite fanfic rien qu'à moi :) ! J'ai repris l'idée de transformation de Draco en animal (en l'occurrence la fameuse fouine), déjà utilisée par certains auteurs. J'espère cependant que l'écriture sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et que mon histoire sera suffisamment sympathique pour vous donner envie de la suivre.

N'ayant lu aucun des Harry Potter en français et détestant les noms traduits, j'utilise les noms propres voire certains noms communs anglais et non les traductions françaises (yeurk). Dans ma très grande générosité (hum…), j'ai décidé de mettre juste avant chaque chapitre l'équivalent anglais-français des noms que je vais employer dans celui-ci afin d'aider à la compréhension de tous.

**Equivalent des noms anglais-français :**

Draco Malfoy : honteusement, Drago Malefoy ou quelque chose dans le genre en français... Ouille, j'en ai mal aux yeux !

Le surnom "Mione" d'Hermione : je ne sais pas si on le retrouve tel quel ou traduit en français, mais en anglais Hermione est souvent surnommée ainsi par Harry et Ron

Gryffindor : traduit en français par Gryffondor (encore une traduction franchement nécessaire...)

Weasel : surnom donné à Ron par Draco Malfoy, en français belette

Potty Potter : surnom donné à Harry par Draco Malfoy, donc par définition par la plupart des Serpentards. Je ne sais pas par quoi on le traduit en français, mais c'est un jeu de mot sur le nom Potter, "potty" voulant dire fou en anglais. Donc on peut traduire par Potter le Fou

Severus Snape : Severus Rogue (le moins pire de la liste...)

**Attention : Je rappelle que cette histoire est de rating M sur ce site, et qu'elle est donc destinée à un publique averti ! En effet, elle comporte des scènes entre des personnages de sexe masculin susceptibles de choquer ! Donc enfants, ****homophobes et personnes que toute relation homosexuelle dérangent, ne lisez pas cette fic, merci !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Lait, lait, lait !**

C'était extrêmement inconfortable… Il grelottait et il avait des courbatures jusque dans ses petites pattes. Il avait beau être une fouine, il n'était pas n'importe quelle stupide fouine anodine ! Il était une fouine Malfoy tout de même, c'était indigne de lui cette couche rudimentaire à même le sol froid et poussiéreux !_ Au secours, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je deviens malade ! Une fouine Malfoy… Je suis horrible, oui ! Bon d'accord, je suis un sublime animal au pelage doux et soyeux, sans aucun doute la plus belle, la plus charmante et la plus intelligente fouine au monde mais bon…Maintenant je comprends toutes ces mochetés qui parlaient de la beauté intérieure. Ouiiiin, même elles ont plus de chances d'attirer quelqu'un que moi à l'heure qu'il est ! Ouais, qui est-ce qui voudrait de moi dans cet état ? Au pire un ragondin, au mieux un raton laveur ?_

Il allait crever frigorifié ou mort d'angoisse à ce rythme, il n'avait pas d'autre choix : il s'approcha donc subrepticement du lit de Potter et commença à essayer de s'accrocher aux draps, étant trop petit pour y monter autrement. Peine perdue… _Bon…_

« Scouiiiiiik ! »

« Ah, bon sang Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » s'écria Potter dans un féroce rugissement.

« Scouik, scouiiik, scouiiiiiik ! » répondit derechef un Malfoy sautillant joyeusement au bas du lit. Il était sûr de son coup. 5 secondes…4…3…2…1…

_Ben alors ? Oh, j'y crois pas ! Il oserait pas ! Harryyyy ! Me laisse pas tout seul dans le froid et dans la nuiiiit ! Je devrais peut-être sortir un disque…_ Comme cette chanson moldue bizarre qu'il avait entendue par hasard une fois et qui l'avait confirmé dans son idée que les sangs de bourbe n'étaient vraiment tous que des cinglés pseudo-romantiques qui chantaient faux. _C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui : Capri, c'est fini. Mouais, ça le fait… Harryyy, c'est finiii ! _Nul doute que si Potter l'avait entendu, il l'aurait aidé (ou alors frappé avec tout objet passant à portée de main). Manque de bol, Draco ne faisait qu'émettre de sinistres couinements. _Aaah, ça y'est je deviens dingue, chu en train de m'imaginer une fouine avec une guitare ! Ou pire, un banjo ! Aaaaah !_

Malfoy arrêtât net son petit remue-ménage lorsqu'il sentit soudain 2 grandes mains chaudes et douces le prendre et le déposer délicatement sur les draps. _Les draps ? Mais, c'est pas des draps ça ! Si ? Ou alors c'est de la soie ? Non, Potter ne mettrait pas ça…_ Il colla alors sa petite tête sur les-dits draps pour en tester la matière. C'était chaud, et doux, et… ça sentait bon. _Mais c'est quoi cette divine matière que je réclame qu'on en tapisse entièrement ma chambre !_ Il commença alors à passer ses petites pattes avec douceur sur le tissu, ce qui lui attira un grognement de la part de Potter. Il n'était pas si près de Potter que ça, non ? N'ayant aucun indice supplémentaire sur ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir, il se décida à y goûter. Il passa sa fine langue sur le tissu et… _mmmm…_ _C'est pas des draps ça, c'est de la peau…_ Douce, sucrée, délicieuse, sans aucun doute la peau la plus exquise qu'il ait jamais vue ! Aucune des filles qu'il avait fait l'honneur de fréquenter ne pouvait se comparer à ça ! A côté de cette merveille, elles paraissaient toutes bien fades. Il continua à lécher ce petit carré de peau divin si ferme, soyeux et tiède jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se tende et qu'un petit rire s'échappe de la bouche de Potter.

« Malfoy, mais… Arrête, tu me chatouille ! Malfooooy ! »

_Oh… Mon… Dieu… Cette peau sublime, délicieuse… Potter… Merde, il était si près que ça, alors ?_

« Malfoy, arrête de lécher mon ventre, je vais mourir ! Bon, stop ! » fit Potter en repoussant doucement son museau.

Malfoy lança un regard en direction de la voix et se figea net, une patte en l'air (très élégant et aristocratique, n'est-ce pas ?)… _Aaaah ! Il est, il est…_ A la vision d'un Harry allongé sur le lit torse nu (qu'il avait d'aussi magnifique que la texture de sa peau pouvait le laisser supposer, d'ailleurs), son beau visage éclairé par le jeu de lumière irréel dessiné dans la chambre par l'aurore naissante, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres, le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Et lorsque celui-ci reprit, étant bouleversé et toujours la papatte droite en l'air, l'illustre fils de Lucius Malfoy s'écrasa le museau sur le matelas après avoir pitoyablement roulé en contrebas du corps d'Harry.

« Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Aaaaaah ! Il m'a appelé Dracoooo !_ Draco se releva illico et entama de suite une danse frénétique accompagnée de couinements stridents tout autour du lit d'Harry. _Il m'a appelé Draco, il m'a appelé Draco, il m'a appelé Draco…_

« Malfoy arrête, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, il est 5h30 du mat' ! Mais il est complètement frappé cet animal ! Mais foutez-le au chenil pour fouines ! Malfoy, t'as été mordu, t'as attrapé la rage ou quoi ? Malfoy, arrête de tournoyer, je vais vomir ! Malfoy, si tu continues, je t'emmène chez le véto ! Je te préviens, je vais te faire piquer ! » menaça le Gryffindor

_Le retour de la fouine bondissante, oui c'est moi je vais me vengeeeer !_

« Scouuuuik, scouik scouik, scouiiiik ! »

« MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOY ! »

_Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy !_

« Scouiiiiiiiiiiiiiik ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, à la fin ? » s'indigna un Ron furax entrant comme un ouragan dans la chambre d'Harry.

« C'est Malfoy, je sais pas ce qu'il a, il a pété un câble ! » cria Harry par-dessus les exaltations de joie de la petite fouine, qui « scouikait » en rimes à en perdre haleine à coups de _Je suis une fouine bondissanteu, et je suis très très joyeux, j'ai de jolis petits yeux, et je remue ma royaleu queue !_ (on ne rigole pas, un Malfoy n'est **jamais** ridicule)

« Malfoy, si t'arrêtes pas ce tintamarre tout de suite, je te préviens tu dors dans ma chambre ! »

_Noooooooon !_

« Scouiiiik ! »

Face à cette marque on ne peut plus limpide de complète rébellion, Ron se rua sur l'animal pour lui faire passer l'envie de l'ouvrir à 5h30 du matin une bonne fois pour toute. Draco, plus terrorisé par la perspective de finir dans la chambre du Weasel que par n'importe quoi d'autre, fuit à toutes pattes vers Harry et se blottit en tremblant dans ses bras, le fixant de ses petits yeux réclamant la pitié (remarquez quand même que Draco est plus terrifié à l'idée de finir chez Ron que par les menaces d'Harry de le faire piquer, c'est dire !).

« Ron, arrêtes, tu lui fais peur ! »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais ça va pas, c'est Malfoy dont tu parles, là ! »

« Laisse-le, je crois juste qu'il est un peu déboussolé par toute cette affaire. Vraiment, je pense que ça ira maintenant, il a passé un moment d'insécurité et il réclamait notre attention, voilà tout ! Ce n'est qu'une petite bête inoffensive, pour l'instant. Et puis… Il est mignon comme ça, non ? »

A ces mots, Draco faillit repartir dans un bruyant festival de joie. Il se retint cependant de justesse en apercevant l'expression meurtrière dessinée (voire même gravée à ce stade) sur le visage du Weasel… Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir dans la chambre dégoûtante et ultra-bordélique de cet être répugnant, et être qui plus est privé de son succulent Harry, ça non !

« Mouais… En tout cas s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas tu m'appelles ! Dieu seul sait ce que cet abruti de Malfoy a encore derrière la tête ! »

Sur ce, Ron sortit de la chambre de fort méchante humeur et laissa Harry et Draco en tête à tête. Draco, de rage devant de telles accusations scandaleuses (bien que légèrement justifiées dans des conditions normales), scouika un « Bon vent, espèce de sombre crétin ! »

« C'est malin ça, t'as failli t'attirer des ennuis ! » chuchota Harry d'une voix tendre. « T'es vraiment un phénomène toi, même en tant que fouine tu te dois de différer des autres ! Enfin, ça ne se reproduira plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se lova plus encore dans ses bras et le regarda avec toute la gentillesse et l'amour dont il était capable, tentant de faire comprendre à Harry au-travers de ses adorables petits yeux mouillés de larmes de reconnaissance qu'il ne lui causerait plus jamais d'inquiétude s'il lui parlait encore sur ce ton si doux (on y croit). Harry lui sourit en signe de pardon et lui fit un petit baiser sur le museau avant de s'allonger pour se rendormir avec la petite fouine pelotonnée dans ses bras. Draco ne mit que peu de temps à le suivre dans un sommeil sans cauchemars ni angoisses, ses esprits considérablement plus hauts qu'ils ne l'étaient avant qu'il ne se décide à le rejoindre. _Oui, Harry valait vraiment le coup, après tout. Même si je ne le dirai jamais, je dois admettre que je me suis peut-être trompé à son sujet, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'attachant qui ne se base pas que sur l'aspect extérieur des gens. Aaah, j'adore être une fouine, finalement ! Demain - ou plutôt aujourd'hui - va être l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie, ça va être fabuleux…_

Malheureusement, Draco n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il commençait à appeler le facteur « poisse sang pur » qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, minait toute possibilité qu'il aurait pu avoir de bonheur durable.

La journée débuta donc par un tonitruant BOUM, BOUM, BOUM, BOUM !

« HARRY, VIENS DEJEUNER TU T'ES REVEILLE EN RETARD D'UN QUART D'HEURE ! GROUILLE-TOI OU ON VA MANQUER LE P'TIT DEJ' ! »

Nom de dieu de Weasel et son putain d'estomac ! Le salop, je vais le dégommer ! Je vais le… mordiller, le… griffer à mort, m'accrocher désespérément à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de… de fatigue, de… Bref ! Oser me réveiller **moi**, l'illustre Draco Malfoy, en hurlant comme un homme des cavernes pour 3 tartines de pain rassis et du porridge périmé ! Et interrompre par-là même un moment de pure extase dans les bras de mon adoraaaaable Harryyyy… Quel être barbare, franchement !

« Lait, lait, lait, lait ! » s'écria Draco en remuant sa jolie petite queue et en sautillant à qui mieux mieux.

« Aïeuuuu ! Mais fais gaffe sale bestiole, j'ai failli me ramasser par ta faute ! Même en fouine, ça l'empêche pas d'être un chiant de première çuila ! »

« Ron, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as failli l'écraser ! » s'insurgea Harry

« Roooh j'le crois pas, tu m'accuses moi, MOI, d'être responsable de la bêtise de cette fouine débile ?! Stupide Malfoy ! »

« Chuuut ! N'oublie pas que personne n'est sensé découvrir son identité ! Et évite de lui piétiner la queue à l'avenir... »

« Ha, ça risque pas d'arriver, je vais certainement pas salir **mes** chaussures pour cet abruti fini… Et puis, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, ce minable ? » s'enquit le meilleur ami d'Harry

S'il avait pu s'exprimer par d'autres moyens que par des couinements, Ron aurait pu très distinctement entendre un désobligeant « Tu parles oui, c'est plutôt **mon** auguste fourrure que t'allais dégueulasser avec **tes** vieilles chaussures usées ! » provenant du nouvel animal de compagnie Draco. D'où le regard étrange que lui lançait la superbe bestiole, qui s'était brusquement arrêtée de jouer les « fouines bondissantes » pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

« Dingue, on dirait que la fouine d'Harry te regarde d'un air condescendant, Ron ! » s'exclama Colin Creevey qui, comme d'habitude, se devait d'ouvrir sa grande bouche pour énoncer les choses les plus merveilleuses qui soient…

Blaise Zabini, qui passait par là comme toujours au mauvais moment (ou au bon, ça dépend comment on le voit), renchérit par un « Tellement pitoyablement pauvre que **même** les rongeurs le prennent pour un plouc… Si c'est pas triste la déchéance d'une famille de sangs purs, quand même ! » ponctué par un soupire théâtral très réussi sur fond de gloussements du groupe de Serpentards au sein duquel il se pavanait en l'absence de l'illustre Draco Malfoy.

« Nan sérieux, elle est vachement belle ta fouine, Harry ! Je peux te prendre en...»

« NAAAN ! » s'écrièrent le survivant et son meilleur ami à l'unisson

« Mais juste une, alleeeez ! » insista Colin (comme les bâtonnets de poisson, ouah ! bon ok, c'était pathétique donc je me tais maintenant)

« Non Colin, désolé ! Ron si tu veux, mais pas moi ! »

« Sale traître ! » fit Ron en regardant son meilleur ami d'un œil noir

« Quoi ? Ah nan nan nan, c'est pas Ron que je veux, c'est toi Harry ! » répondit Colin

« Pfff, tu sais pas c'que tu perds ! » rétorqua le rouquin

« Oooh, mais si c'est pas choupi tout plein, ca ! Débile Creevey numéro 1 se serait-il enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Potty Potter ? » s'enquit mielleusement le plus fidèle toutou de Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. « Dommage que Potter préfère les rouquins, hein vermisseau ? »

A cette allusion ignoble, Ron tenta tant bien que mal de se contenir tout en serrant les poings alors que les Serpentards ricanaient ouvertement.

« Remarque, t'as peut-être tes chances, il finira sûrement par céder ! Oui, le pauvre mignon n'a personne en ce moment depuis le fiasco Cho « éponge émotionnelle » Chang ! » lança vicieusement Zabini, ce qui déclencha un nouveau tonnerre de moqueries chez les Serpentards…

« Quel dommage qu'il ne soit qu'une pauvre folle impuissante alors qu'il est devenu si mignon, ce sont tes fans qui vont être déçus, Potter ! » renchérit Parkinson par-dessus les rires d'abrutis. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à ouvrir la bouche pour proférer de nouvelles méchancetés lorsque…

« Scouiiiiiiiiiik ! »

« Aaaaaaaah ! Mais lâche-moooi, espèce de stupide rongeur décérébré ! Au secooouurs, il veut pas lâcher mes cheveeeeux ! » s'écriait désespérément Parkinson alors que la petite fouine s'était furieusement jetée sur sa tête et avait planté ses griffes dans sa chevelure en refusant catégoriquement d'en bouger.

« Nouvelle coiffure Pansy ? » demanda ironiquement Parvati Patil qui venait de s'asseoir a la table des griffons.

Explosion de rire de toutes les maisons, Serpentards y compris. Dans l'incapacité de faire dégager l'animal de son cuir chevelu où il avait semblait-il élu domicile, Pansy fulminait en silence tout en se vengeant sur son poulet rôti à coups de fourchette rageurs. Draco quant à lui se tenait fièrement sur sa tête et toisait les alentours du regard (style Louis XIV, la truffe et la papatte fièrement relevées), comme défiant quiconque d'oser l'approcher pour l'en faire déguerpir. Le repas se déroula calmement par la suite, enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment crucial et tant attendu de nourrir notre adoraaable Draco…

« Draco ? » interpela Harry

Intérieurement, le prince des Serpentards émit un rire sardonique.

« Parkinson, désolé de te déranger mais il faut que je donne son lait à Draco ! »

« Quoooiii ? » s'interrogea la jeune-fille sans comprendre (forcément qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est Pansy)

« Oui, Draco c'est le nom de ma fouine de compagnie ! » lui répondit le Gryffindor

Eclat de rire général, s'éteignant cependant bien vite devant les couinements enflammés de l'animal qui menaçait de s'accrocher à quiconque oserait rire de lui.

« Mais il ne veut pas partir, je peux rien y faire, moi ! » se désespéra Parkinson

« Je pense avoir la solution pour que tout se passe en douceur. Approche-toi, je vais mettre le lait à portée de son museau. »

« Euh… T'es sur, là ? Et si je le laissais plutôt crever de faim ? » proposa Pansy, proposition qui fut immédiatement suivie par un « scouik » indigné de Draco

« Si elle a faim, à mon avis elle va te faire mal ! Tu ferais mieux de me laisser faire si tu ne veux pas finir la tête plus encore en nid d'oiseau qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

« Bon, d'accord… » se résigna tristement la Serpentard

_Héhéhé !_ ricana Draco en son for intérieur. _Même si ça me coûte de devoir rester sur ta sale chevelure pouilleuse, bouledogue, je vais avoir ma revanche ma grosse !_ pensa-t-il diaboliquement

Harry approcha doucement le lait de sa gueule (non, pas le visage de Pansy mais la gueule de la fouine :)). Parkinson pencha légèrement sa tête en avant et Draco commença à laper tendrement le lait (oui, Draco est tendre avec le lait, il l'adooore ! Soyez tendres avec le lait et il vous le rendra ! Le lait c'est bon, le lait buvez-en, lol !).

_Mmmm, nan, je vais pas gaspiller ce si délicieux nectar pour cette horreur visqueuse de Parkinson ! _pensa finalement la malicieuse fouine. Mais le petit animal était emporté dans une telle extase lactifère (c'est beau), et donc si pressé d'en finir avec son bol, qu'il ne put contenir ses joyeux lapements et que ce qui devait arriver arriva (rire sadique de l'auteur : « Mouahahahaha, Parkinson, c'est l'heure de la doooouche ! » « Non, elle n'oserait pas faire ça, tout de même ! » Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vais pas le faire, sûrs et certains ?)…

« Splotch, splotch, splotch ! » déborda l'assiette pleine suite aux vigoureux coups de langue de Malfoy (et bien si, je l'ai fait, niarf, niarf, niarf !)

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » raisonna le cri perçant de la pauvre Pansy (mouahaha) alors que des giclées de lait lui coulaient à intervalle régulier dans le cou jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements

Sur ces entrefaites, les Gryffindors et les Serpentards eurent une fois de plus l'immense honneur de se tenir chaud les uns les autres dans les donjons, en compagnie du plus charmant professeur de l'école...

« Asseyez-vous ! » lança froidement leur professeur de potions

Severus Snape commença à faire l'appel, jetant comme toujours des regards noirs à chaque Gryffindor répondant « présent », puis arrivé à Pansy Parkinson…

« Puis-je savoir où est miss Parkinson ? » interrogea-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard (si si, il est possible que Snape soit inquiet pour elle car je vous rappelle que c'est une Serpentard, lol !)

« Euh… Elle ne se sent pas… très bien… » hésita Milicent

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! » interrompit Pansy à bout de souffle en entrant dans la classe telle une amazone

La pauvre fille avait l'air de s'être battue avec un animal sauvage… _Mmm, Dracooo ?_ pensa le survivant

« Bien, prenez votre place ! »

« Pfff... Quel vieux con graisseux ! Si ça avait été toi, il y a longtemps qu'il nous aurait retiré je sais pas combien de points et qu'il t'aurait collé en détention jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour avoir eu une microseconde de retard à son cours à la noix ! Juste parce que c'est une Serpentard, c'est injuste ! » s'indigna Ron à voix basse

« Et je vous prierai d'éviter à l'avenir de nous faire part de vos commentaires désobligeants **dès** le début du cours, monsieur Weasley ! Vous pourrez les garder pour la fin, lorsque je vous ferai comprendre avec une joie immense que votre potion est désastreuse à l'aide d'une note ridiculement basse, que je vous aurai retiré un nombre considérable de points et que je vous rappellerai à quel point votre niveau est abyssal dans ma matière… Et dans beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs… » l'interpella Snape

Des éclats de rire fusèrent de part et d'autre de la classe, mais étrangement ce ne fut qu'à moitié à cause de la remarque acerbe que l'on venait de faire à Ron… Lorsque Pansy s'était retournée pour s'asseoir, elle avait très clairement révélé à tous le pourquoi de sa tenue débraillée. Comme Harry le pensait, Parkinson avait réitéré ses essais afin de se débarrasser de Draco, ce qui s'était visiblement soldé par un cuisant échec car celui-ci était toujours fermement accroché à ses cheveux.

« Miss Parkinson, veuillez retirer **immédiatement** cet… **animal** de votre chevelure, je vous prie ! » ordonna la voix sans pitié de l'ex-Death Eater.

* * *

**Fin du prologue**

Pour toute info sur les mises à jour de mes fics, jetez un coup d'oeil en bas de mon profil et sur mon "live journal" en cliquant sur "homepage" !

Quelques reviews gentils lecteurs, s'il vous plaît :) !

**Au prochain chapitre: **

_Si les mots « Ca va être un peu plus désagréable mais bien plus efficace ! » avaient allumé un voyant d'alerte dans la petite tête déjà fort malmenée du mammifère, l'objet qui se présenta à sa vue ne lui évoqua en revanche pas grand chose. Pourtant Draco se trouvait désormais, à l'insu de son plein gré__ et ce au mépris de tout danger__, nez à nez avec l'arme moldue la plus dévastatrice jamais créée. Et il n'allait pas tarder à en faire la cruelle expérience..._


	2. Note chap 2

**Début du chapitre 2 :**

Hello à tous, je vous écrit ces quelques mots pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas et que la rédaction d'« Une fouine en vadrouille» est toujours d'actualité !

**J'ai posté le début du chapitre sur mon LJ **en attendant de pouvoir publier le chapitre achevé sur FF, bien que je ne puisse pas vous dire précisément quand il arrivera, étant pas mal occupée et ayant par ailleurs ma ptite traduction de Draco/Harry en cours. Je vous invite bien entendu avec grand plaisir à y faire un tour en cliquant sur le lien « Homepage » en haut à gauche de mon profil, votre opinion étant la bienvenue si le coeur vous en dit !

A bientôt et happy fanfics :) !


End file.
